kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Hearts coded
Kingdom Hearts coded is a game in the Kingdom Hearts series that was released on the mobile phone as a puzzle game using 3D backgrounds. It is an installment in the best-selling Kingdom Hearts series that focuses on King Mickey and Sora. The game was announced at the 2007 Tokyo Game Show. Currently, the title is only available for a Japanese release, though Square Enix has plans for releases in other territories. Kingdom Hearts coded has been confirmed to be released on the Panasonic phone - the Docomo Prime Series-P-01A. The game will be released in downloadable "Episodes" that will come out throughout the year. Story The story starts after the events of Kingdom Hearts II, Jiminy Cricket returned to Disney Castle to organize his journal. While he arranged his records, his eyes fell upon a page with a mysterious message. "We must return to free them from their torment". However, no matter how hard Jiminy tried to recall the source of the text, he couldn't remember. So the King digitized the contents of the journal and started an investigation. Within the world traced from the contents of Jiminy's Journal, a boy had awoken on Destiny Islands. It was the beginning of a new quest for a virtual Sora. Episode 1 Release date: June 3, 2009 The first episode takes place on Destiny Islands. Sora helps out Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka around the island while trying to figure out why there are mysterious blocks all over the island. As he is trying to find out, he ends up meeting a figure in a black cloak, who creates a Keyhole. Then, the message "This world has been hurt. Heal its wounds and the path will open." appears in the journal. Sora goes through the keyhole and fights Darkside, which rids Destiny Islands of the blocks, but ends up getting caught in the darkness consuming the island in this area, reminiscent of the first game. A new message, "Their torment has been lessened" appears in the journal and the crew in Disney Castle see a scene with Riku meeting with a cloaked figure before disappearing into a black portal. Episode 2 Release date: July 8, 2009 Sora wakes up in Traverse Town after the events in Destiny Islands and decides to help out Cid by searching the town for Huey, Dewey, and Louie. Each of them has found a mysterious fragment. After finding them all, Sora realizes they are shaped like a keyhole. The black cloaked figure appears again (after a silent appearance earlier, where Sora wonders if he is creating the blocks, or bugs) giving Sora the last fragment. This fragment becomes a keyhole and Sora then fights Guard Armor. The message "Their torment has been lessened" appears once again and a scene is shown, from the first game, where Sora, Donald, and Goofy first meet. The scene shifts to show Pluto in the background running into a black portal. Being the second scene shown to them, and a scene they don't remember, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy are confused. Soon Shadow Heartless show up in the room and Mickey defeats them, but he and the others are trapped in the room. Episode 3 Release date: August 5, 2009 They are still trapped in the library in Disney Castle, and a new message appears saying "No doors are barred to those who heal?". In the journal, Sora is in Wonderland and runs into Alice and who helps him with exploring Wonderland and finding Memory Words to restore Sora's memories in which they receive some help from Cheshire Cat. He restores his memories and heads to the Queen of Hearts' castle where the keyhole is supposed to be. But it seems the Queen of Hearts has had her memories stolen too, and they're put on trial, Sora tells Alice to leave and discover the keyhole in the birdcage. On the other side of the keyhole, he fights and beats Trickmaster. After clearing the story, the man in the black coat appears in front of Sora. Following the King's instructions, Sora chases him. The sound of the doors of Disney Castle opening is heard. The King and his friends wonder if Chip and Dale have arrived, but the one who enters is the Data Sora. How can this be? In front of the bewildered King and his friends, the man in the black coat appears. The King and Sora stand ready... Episode 4 Release date: September 17, 2009 It is revealed the black cloaked figure is the Jiminy's Journal taking on the form of Riku, and that Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy weren't in the real world any longer and now in the journal which is why Heartless are present and the doors have been locked. Chip and Dale are in the real world trying to communicate with them but are unsuccessful. Sora goes to Olympus Coliseum and fights with Cloud and Hercules. The Coliseum has been turned into a maze because of the bugs and Phil tells Sora that Hercules went inside to see what's wrong. Sora finds the Keyhole and goes inside to help Hercules. Hades is the one who started the problem and has an assassin ready to fight for him. Sora and Hercules see Cloud fighting and they help him. He joins them but Sora has to fight Cloud, Hades, and Cerberus to save the world. At the conclusion of the episode, Pete can be seen standing in front of Sora. After finishing the story, this time nothing appears on the monitor. What had been appearing on the monitor was the memories of the world Riku had taken after the Bugs had been erased. They had traveled along the circuit and had appeared as a picture on the screen. So the images we had seen were memories sleeping deep within the Journal. Episode 5 Release date: October 16, 2009 Pete is revealed to be from the real world to interfere with whatever is going on in the data world. He then leaves the Coliseum and Sora follows him to Agrabah. There, Sora loses sight of Pete but meets with Aladdin who asks him to find Jasmine. Sora finds Jasmine then has to fight Jafar and then follows him to the Palace. Jafar steals Aladdin's lamp, kidnaps Jasmine, and uses a fake lamp to manipulate time. Sora gets back the real lamp from Iago and summons the Genie to help him. At the Cave of Wonders, Sora finds that Jafar has cast a spell on the Tiger Head which Sora has to fight. Sora fights his way through the Cave of Wonders and stops Jafar after a battle. Sora then finds the keyhole in this world and must fight Jafar (Genie) again. After Jafar is beaten, Pete appears again and Sora chases him out of the cave. Maleficent appears suddenly and destroys Sora's Keyblade, saying "This is our world, you know" and summons Shadows to attack him. Episode 6 Release date: November 26, 2009 Mickey and Jiminy's Journal arrive and dispatch the Shadows. Pete explained that when he was in Disney Castle to spy on King Mickey and the others but then he saw the bright light in Episode 2 the next thing he know he was in the Data World. He report this to Maleficent, she decide to rule the Data World. But the journal is abducted by Pete and Maleficent. Mickey gives pursuit, and Sora, unable to defend himself without the Keyblade, makes his way through Hollow Bastion, reuniting with Donald and Goofy along the way. Pete runs through a locked door, which Sora, Donald and Goofy only manage to open after gathering the four symbol shards. They engage Pete in battle, who appears to be winning until a new Keyblade appears to Sora. Sora defeats Pete, but Pete calls out the journal, whom he has placed under his control by using Bugs. Sora fights the journal three times, each time seeing an increase in the journal 's strength, but still manages to defeat the journal. The Keyblade opens a keyhole all of a sudden, and Mickey arrives and says that unless the Bugs are destroyed, the journal will never awaken. Episode 7 Release date: December 26, 2009 The seventh episode will continue in Hollow Bastion and feature a boss battle against Maleficent in her Dragon form. Gameplay Gameplay uses red and black Bug Block floating in mid-air. These blocks are used to solve puzzles and reach higher ground. A debugging mode is also featured. In this mode, you remove the blocks, to progress to enemies. There are also times when you just fight opponents like in Olympus Coliseum. There are times when Sora fights alongside other characters like Hercules and Cloud in the Olympus Coliseum episode. After the events of an episode are over, the player can buy new items for Kingdom Hearts Mobile. Main Characters *Sora *Data Sora *Mickey Mouse *Riku *Kairi *Donald *Goofy *Jiminy Cricket *Jiminy's Journal *Pluto *Maleficent *Pete Worlds *Disney Castle *Awakening *Destiny Islands *Traverse Town *Wonderland *Olympus Coliseum *Agrabah *Hollow Bastion Additionally, a scene involving Riku in Neverland has been shown in the trailer for coded, however, it is not yet known if this world will be playable in the upcoming episodes. DKS3713 Trailer _yEUD0SfPAM The trailer opens with the lines, "And the door that opens to this world." and "A forbidden secret." The trailer begins with the two journals on screen. Jiminy explains that one of them (the journal from Kingdom Hearts) should have recorded two journeys, albeit being completely blank, save for the one line, "Thank Naminé," which Jiminy refers to as a duty "carried out." The pages are flipped through to a new page, bearing the line, "We must return to free them from their torment," and Jiminy wonders aloud if that duty has been carried out. He rushes the journal over to The King who says he doesn't recall that sentence either. He then exclaims that Sora is the only one qualified to solve the mystery. The next scene is shown in Traverse Town with Pluto waking up Sora. Sora leaves the alley and meets Cid. He encounters someone in a Black Coat asking Sora to show him his power. Sora encounters the King holding his Star Seeker out to the side. He tells Sora that he was there at the same time, and that the truth must be told. A scene is replayed from Kingdom Hearts, with Sora, Donald and Goofy putting their hands together, and Pluto running into a Corridor of Darkness. The scene shifts to Neverland with Riku pretending to grab the moon, then looking back at a lifeless Kairi. The scene returns to Disney Castle's library, where the journal now reads, "Their torment has been lessened." The logo ends the trailer followed with "Winter 2008 for NTT DoCoMO FOMA." Gallery File:CodedChar.png|Characters in Kingdom Hearts coded Image:The_"New_Unknown".png|Screenshot of Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, and a Black Cloaked Jiminy Journal. Image:KHcodedjournal.jpg|Message left in Jiminy's Journal Image:imgKHC.jpg|A screenshot of real game play Trivia * In an interview, Tetsuya Nomura claimed that as of now, Kingdom Hearts coded does not have any connections with Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, other than the appearances of some antagonists from 358/2 Days. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, however, is deeply linked. See Also *Data World *Bug Block *Debug Ability *Version Up *Hercules Memo *Hero's License External Links Official JP website de:Kingdom Hearts: Coded fr:Kingdom Hearts: Coded Category: Games Category:Kingdom Hearts coded